Hacker's Crate
}})]] General information Promotions Purchase Plat, Get the NEW Hacker's Crate!, 2013 Oct 22 Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!!!, 2013 Oct 23 Purchase Plat, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Oct 24 Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Oct 26 NEW: Modders Mystery Box!, 2013 Oct 28 0:00 (1d10h) Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!!!, 2013 Nov 1 Win Level 17 E-Lab Parts!!, 2013 Nov 5 1:00 (1d) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2013 Nov 7 2013 Nov 7 12:00 (1d) Modder’s Mystery Box Super Saturday Spend Event!, 2013 Nov 8 Zoot's Double Trouble is here!, 2013 Nov 11 9:00 (1d) Purchase G-Force Boxes and win Hacker's Crates!, 2013 Nov 13 Purchase Plat. for Great Crates!, 2013 Nov 21 Win Level 17 E-Lab Parts!, 2013 Nov 30 8:30 (1d) Spend Platinum and earn amazing bonus prizes!, 2013 Dec 14 The Big Bada Boom Event is here!, 2014 Jan 31 Platinum Purge Crates Edition!, 2014 Feb 8 Buy Plat, Win Prizes!, 2014 Feb 10 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Feb 14 1:00 (23h59m) 2014 Feb 18 0:00 (1d13h) Modder’s Mystery Box Heart Shaped Box SALE!, 2014 Feb 22 12:00 (1d10h); Mar 7 0:00 (1d10h) Modder's Mystery Box, 2014 Feb 24 0:00 (1d10h) NEW Discovery: Platinum Particles!, 2014 Feb 24 Win the BRAND NEW Ruby Armor!, 2014 Feb Message from Kabam Rewards, 2014 Feb 26 Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Mar 2 0:00 (1d10h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 Apr 28 10:00 (1d) Purchase Platinum, Free Patches and Crates!, 2014 Mar 6 Zoot's Loot Riot!, 2014 Mar 9 Win Ruby Parts and MORE!, 2014 Mar 14 Win the NEW Ruby Adv. Targeting!, 2014 Mar 19 Rebel's Ransack, 2014 Mar 21 16:00 (1d) Rebel's Ransack, 2014 Mar 27 13:00 (1d4h) Win Ruby Parts and Crates!, 2014 Apr 3 Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Apr 5 (4 17:00) (1d16h); Apr 17 14:00 (1d3h); Apr 26 10:00 (2d); May 12 10:00 (1d) Win Hellfire Embers in the Ruby Mine!, 2014 Apr 11 (12 8:00) (1d2h) Win Ruby Parts and Crates!, 2014 Apr 15 Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 Apr 18 13:00 (1d) Win the Ruby Meteoric Shield!, 2014 Apr 20 Zoot's Bargain Week!, 2014 Apr 22 Big Bang Bundle, 2014 Apr 25 11:00 (23h) Win the Ruby Meteoric Shield!, 2014 Apr 30 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2014 May 1 Rebel's Ransack BONUSES!, 2014 May 4 9:00 (2d8h) Mystery Box Meltdown, 2014 May 15 12:00 (2d22h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box and Blast Bots!, 2014 May 19 12:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 May 22 14:00 (22h) Win Blast Bot Boxes AND Quadforce Crates!, 2014 May 26 Rebel's Ransack and Ruby Mine MB Sale!, 2014 May 26 9:00 (1d) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 2 12:00 (1d5h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box!, 2014 Jun 4 15:00 (1d) NEW Discovery: Eclipse Electrons!, 2014 Jun 5 Big Bang Bundle, 2014 Jun 8 21:00 (20h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box! Now with Ruby Network Sabotage!, 2014 Jun 10 16:00 (1d1h) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 12 11:00 (1d5h) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 15 9:00 (14h59m) Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jun 21 0:00 (12h59m); Jun 22 (21 0:00) (1d23h59m) Ruby Mine Mystery Box BONUS!, 2014 Jun 26 Heart Shaped Box!, 2014 Jul 1 9:00 (1d3h) Sales Zoot's Loot Riot has begun! What will you win?, 2014 Jan 24 Zoot's Loot Riot has begun!, 2014 Jan 29 12:00 (1d) Hacker's Crate SALE!, 2014 Feb 27 17:00 (1d); Mar 7 15:00 (21h) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 11 15:00 (2d19h) Hacker's Patch AND Hacker's Crate Sale!, 2014 Apr 24 16:00 (1d1h) Weekend Sales!, 2014 May 23 9:00 (4d) Category:Engineering Lab Parts Category:Defense Category:Crates